chaos_peakfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
Logline: : A man suffering from anxiety who uses his podcast to raise awareness and update his audience on current events : : Medium: : Podcast : This story fits this medium because it was easily made with no budget. Also statistics has shown that 60% of Americans know about podcast and 20% of them listen every month. : : Platform: : Digital Streaming - Apple Podcasts, Google Play Music, Spotify, Pocket Casts, and more. : The reason it works on this platform is because now days podcast are easier ways to reach an audience as it has become the modern radio. : : Additive Comprehension: : This is an Episodic Series in which we get an Origin story, Character Reveal, Storyworld Reveal, and Other Micro-Story Reveal : : Opportunity to Shift: : This podcast opens up to be able to be used in other character stories because at different points different episodes of the show would be considered the lost tapes. Different characters would come across these episodes and get small clues and things that could help with them finding ways around the map or finding ways of survival. : : Hero: '''Herny Boasman : : '''Age: '''25 years old : : '''Physical Goal: '''To Survive : : '''Emotional Goal: '''Spread Awareness : : '''Personal Obstacle: '''He has to overcome his Anxiety and A.D.H.D. : : '''The Villain: '''The Aliens : : '''Justification: They want to take over earth and they believe they're showing humans the right way to live : : Supporting cast: :* Rick Mortson - 21 year old co-host to Henry Boasman. :* Akira Horan - 22 years old girl who has schizophrenia, frequent podcast guest. :* Podcast Listeners - The people who tune in and call with questions, suggestions and loyal fan base. : : Locastions: ''' :* Los Angeles :* Podcast Studio :* Rick's Home Recording Studio : : '''Story Summary: : : Henry Boasman is the podcast host of the common chaos show. Although he suffers from anxiety and a.d.h.d. he uses these issues to spread awareness to the public. He opens the table of discussion for others to talk about their mental illness as well as help them find solutions for what they're going through. In the quit events that happen during the earth being taken over by aliens, Henry was warning everyone for some time. The episodes that remain were 5 final days before the alien invasion began. On day one of the episodes we are informed that the world is under cautious watch due to suspicious weather activity all over. As Henry helps a few listeners deal with the events this is the first clue to the begin of the world we are introduced to. In the final episodes that were found are 4 and 5. In those episodes we learn of the aliens breakthrough to earth and their begin of invasion. Henry dealing with his anxiety still found a way to inform the people of the current events. As the 5th episode is the final episode this is what official let's us know how the world looks now continents shifted due to worldly disasters and how the aliens have been identified to how they made their invasion. Also we learn how the virus has been spread to infect the humans without mental illness and rapidly growth to the animals. :